


Grief

by ashpichu1



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, But a fluff ending, M/M, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpichu1/pseuds/ashpichu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week long trip, Simon gets back to the hotel and learns some tragic news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

“I’m telling you, don’t even enter that part of the hotel,” Lily said to Simon. “Leave him alone.” 

Simon sighed, running his hands through his damp hair, just back from a week long Shadowhunter adventure with Clary. After the danger had passed, Simon finally got a well deserved fun night with his best friend. 

Now that he was back, his first instinct was to go see Raphael and let him know that he was back safe and sound. However, Lily blocked the hallway to his room, and had forbidden him from seeing the older boy. 

“Is he mad that I borrowed some jackets?” Simon asked, rolling his eyes. 

Lily dropped her eyes to the ground, and slowly shook her head. “It’s his mom Simon.” 

Simon’s unbeating heart dropped, and he gasped. “Is she…?” 

Lily nodded, and as Simon tried to push past her, she grabbed his arm with super vamp strength. 

“Let me see him,” Simon said, iron in his voice. 

“Hold on.” She disappeared, and a moment later came back with three bags of blood. Sighing, Lily handed it to Simon. “Take these. And don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Simon literally sprinted down the halls, turning and twisting past every corridor until he was right in front of Raphael’s door. It was closed, and Simon strained with his vampire super hearing to see if he could tell what Raphael was doing. 

Hearing absolutely nothing, Simon took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. “Raphael? It’s Simon. You probably already figured that. I’m back. And I heard about your...are you okay? I mean, of course you’re probably not okay, but I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Despite his rambling, there was nothing but silence from the other side of the locked door, not even a accented filled voice telling him to shut up and go away. More worried now, Simon tried to turn the doorknob handle only to find it locked. 

Sighing, Simon sat down in front of the door, not sure of what to do. “I know how you feel right now Raphael. My dad died when I was younger, and it was honestly the worst experience of my life. Even more than that time I died.” 

Suddenly Simon heard the sound of a bed creaking, and took that as a sign to keep going. “My dad had been battling cancer for the longest time, and the chemotherapy had totally drained my parent’s bank account. But then...it seemed like a miracle, and the cancer shrank enough for him to be able to get surgery. But then...he died on that operating table. Heart attack.” 

Simon broke off, the memories suddenly flooding back. He forced himself to continue, for Raphael’s sake. “My sister was a mess, mom was almost bankrupt, and I was so young, I didn’t know how to deal with everything going on. I almost forgot how to be happy. And I would have if it hadn’t been for Clary.” 

Against his wishes, the suddenly memories suddenly flooded in. Clary forcing him to come over every night for dinner. Clary holding him as he sobbed into her arms after someone mentioned his dad. Clary just being Clary, and always just being with him. 

“Clary was always there for me, and I promise to do the same for you Raphael. Even if you don’t want to talk right now.” Climbing to his feet, leaving the blood bags on the floor. “There’s blood for you here. If you need it.” Simon began walking away, only to hear the sound of door opening. 

Raphael looked disheveled, his usually perfect hair messy, dark circles around his eyes, skin pale from lack of blood. He was wearing one of his usual suits, but it was ripped and torn, and the arms were covered in blood. 

“Thank you Simon,” Raphael said as he picked up the blood bags, his voice dry and raspy. As he was closing the door, he finally met Simon’s gaze, and the younger boy nearly gasped. Looking into his eyes, Simon couldn’t find a trace of the old Raphael he knew and had grown to love. The only thing in this one’s was pain, black and everlasting, threatening to drown Simon. 

The door stopped halfway, and Raphael’s eyes suddenly filled with blood. Throwing the door open, Raphael slowly walked to Simon, dropped the blood bags, then enveloped him in a hug. “It’ll be okay,” Simon whispered. 

Suddenly, Raphael’s whole body started heaving, Simon’s heart broke as he clutched him tighter. Raphael quietly sobbed into Simon’s arms, blood running down his jacket and dripping onto the floor. 

After a few minutes, Raphael’s sobs quieted down, and Simon just held him in his arms. “Come on,” Simon said quietly. Taking Raphael’s hand into his, he led the boy back to his room. 

The entire room was a total mess, broken objects scattered everywhere. The thick curtains had been pulled to the side, the sun slowly rising into the darkened sky, a signal of a new day. 

Simon quickly closed the curtains, then turned his attention back to the now quiet boy. “Raph. Please. Say something.” 

Without a word, Raphael went into his closet, pulled out some pajamas, then disappeared into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Sighing, Simon waited a few minutes, and when Raphael didn’t return, he turned to the door to get the dropped blood bags from for him. Quietly opening the door, Lily stood in front, an unreadable expression on her face. “Here,” she said shoving the blood bags into his arms. 

The bathroom door opened, and Simon shot Lily an apologetic look with his eyes as he closed the door in her face. 

Suddenly, he heard a small voice call to him. “Simon?” 

Heart constricting at his vulnerability, Simon turned to Raphael. “I was just getting you these. You need the blood Raph.” He threw him the packs, and Raphael eagerly devoured them. 

“ And...I’m not going to leave you,” Simon said slowly. “I’ll be here as long as you want me here.” 

Finishing the blood, Raphael gave Simon a strange look, and started walking towards him. For a brief moment, Simon thought he was about to get thrown out, and he braced himself for Raphael’s cold exterior to make a reappearance. 

All of a sudden, Simon found himself tightly wrapped in the older boy’s arms. “Please don’t leave me Simon.” He held onto him like it was their last moment, and in that moment, Simon knew exactly how Raphael really felt about him. 

But now wasn’t about that. Now, in this moment, all that mattered was that Raphael was okay. 

Hugging him back even tighter, Simon nodded. “I promise Raphel. I’ll never leave you.” 

And from up above, Guadalupe Santiago smiled, knowing her boy would be alright after all.


End file.
